Description: The Cell Culture Core will provide state-of-the-art tissue and cell culture facilities to the individual projects of the Center for Reproductive Biological Research. This core will perform in vitro culture of immortalized and primary mammalian cells, murine embryonic stem cell manipulations and insect cell culture for baculoviral expression systems, as required by Center investigators and their staff. In addition, this facility will train core users in the use of in vitro cell culture techniques. The central facility will also purchase standard and specialized cell culture reagents which will improve reproducibility, time utilization and cost management. The core will be used 20% by Projects I and IV and 30% by Projects II and III.